Payment
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: When Alex can't pay the funds for a haircut, Allen offers a different way of her to pay.


I held a few strands of my carrot shaded hair with a frown. It certainly has been a while since I've been to the salon. I could see that I was starting to get a bunch of dead ends on the bottom of my hair. I walked to the mirror to check myself. My hair was longer than I remember it being. Maybe I could get it cut. Allen was still open today after all. I grabbed my rucksack off the floor and left my house. I could see my animals grazing in the sunlight. I might as well buy some fodder while I'm in town. The chickens were snoozing in the yard.

On my way to the salon, I bumped into Rod. Literally. I straightened up with an apology on my tongue, but he didn't look too upset. He just looked surprised.

"I'm so sorry. Oh, it's you, Alex. Are you busy today?" he asked as he brushed grass off his pants, "I was thinking maybe after work we can do something. Like dinner."

"I'll think about it," I gave him a bright smile. I had a feeling that he had a crush on me. I didn't know for sure, but it was just a hunch. I had to admit that he was cute.

"Sweet. See you later. If you want to, come to the animal shop around five, ok? Neil's not bad company, but he isn't the most talkative of guys. . ." Rod scratched his cheeks. He waved before going back to the plaza where Neil was waiting for him. The blonde looked completely bored at his stall. Maybe because Rod had taken a break.

* * *

"Welcome to the salon. How may I help you?" Allen nodded to me when I entered the salon, "There you are Alex! I've been waiting for you my dear. I know you need my help. I can see the dead ends in your hair. You should take care of it more. A woman's life shows in her hair."

"I was busy with farm work," I shrugged, "I just haven't had time is all."

"Is that so? Get over here then. I must make your hair perfect."

He got up from his seat and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me along to his workshop.

"Allen, wait."

"This can't wait. Your hair is a fucking disaster. Come on little missy. Get in that seat right now."

I tried to resist but he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I let out a deep sigh before relaxing into the salon chair. I can see Allen giving my hair a calculated look through the mirror. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he got out his supplies. I closed my eyes as he started washing my hair. Everyone in Echo Village agreed that Allen was a pro when it comes to styling. It was like magic when he touched your hair. It took about half an hour for the styling. I didn't want my hair cut that much, just the tips. When he was finished, he removed the bib from me.

"Mmmmm perfect. Another beautiful masterpiece. You should thank me Alex. Now the money please?"

"Uhhhh," I bit my lip, unsure of if I had enough to pay for it. He did rush me, so I couldn't check how much money I had.

"Yes?"

I looked through my bag, but it looks like I don't have enough to pay for the haircut. I gave him a look of panic, "I tried to tell you before that I don't have the funds to get my hair styled. I had to spend money on the town. I'll pay you back I promise."

"Oh really?" he gave me a smirk, "That's totally fine. You don't have to pay with money. You have something else you can give me."

"Huh?"

Before I could say anything else, he grabbed me and lifted me out of the chair. I hanged off his shoulder and gripped him tightly.

"Can you please put me down, Allen?"

"Oh I will," he placed me down on his shop counter. I sat up as he locked the salon's doors. He closed the window and went to go turn off the lights. The salon went dark, the sun covered by the shutters.

"What the hell, Allen?"

"Don't worry, I locked the door. No one will come in."

"That's not the problem!"

"Then what is," he shrugged, "I don't see the problem. It's just payment."

"That's weird," I blushed, "I'm sure I can pay you later."

"Are you scared or something?" Allen's smirk grew wider, "Are you a virgin?"

"What? Of course not! I've been with many guys in my time."

"Like who?"

"Well," I looked away, not wanting him to know I'm lying. But he didn't look very convinced.

"It's ok if you are," he put his lips on mine, "I'll start slowly."

He kissed me slowly for a few minutes, laying me flat against the shop counter. I heard a crash as the bell feel off the counter top, but Allen didn't seem to concerned. I felt his hands roam up my legs as the kiss got deeper, our tongues battling for dominance. I let out a sigh as I felt his fingertips gaze my hip. I gasped when he pulled away to let us breathe.

"You're pretty cute with your face that red," he chuckled, "You seem to be enjoying this. Or do you want more?" As he asked this, his hands lingering in the waistband of my shorts, "Because unlike you, I'm pretty experienced." I wanted to respond, but I was getting hazy from the feeling of his fingers. He was massaging my sides slowly. I closed my eyes and he kissed the side of my neck. I shivered as I felt his tongue reach the back of my ear. He brought it back down slowly as he pulled my shorts off. I gripped the counter as he lifted his face from my neck.

"That feels amazing," I sighed, my hormones raging.

"I can make you feel even better," Allen's voice came out as a soft whisper as he kissed the area under my stomach. I shivered as he pulled my underwear off and spread my legs apart.

"What are you-" I almost jerked when he licked my clit. It was such a weird feeling. I tried not to shutter too much as he kept doing what he did. I felt pressure near my entrance. I gasped as I felt his finger go in. It entered slowly, making me pant. Allen continued using his finger as his tongue wrapped around me softly. I gripped onto his jacket as he sped up with his hand.

"You taste so good," he pulled out his finger and replaced it with his tongue. My breathing turned chaotic as he dug it in as deeply as he could.

"Allen," I moaned when he finished. He gave me a smug look as he wiped his lips.

"That's a cute face," he removed his belt as I watched, exhausted from him eating me out. He pulled his pants down about half way and his boxers with it. It even had little blue hearts on it. He pushed my legs a bit farther apart, getting into position. I felt a slight sting as he penetrated me. My nails dug into the counter as he thrusted slowly. I shook as we moved together, our breathing becoming rapid. It felt incredible and I grabbed onto him again. He sank his teeth into my neck, causing me to jerk. I let out a loud groan as I felt myself getting closer to the edge. I was shaking so badly that I couldn't stand it.

After a while, I heard Allen gasp. I felt a weird warmness inside of me as he pulled out. My arms fell to the side as I sank onto the wood below me. I waited for my breath to come back while Allen adjusted his clothes. He pulled my underwear and shorts up for me.

"Pretty good right?" He smirked, "You looked liked you enjoyed it."

"I did. You're pretty good at it."

"Oh you really do think so?" he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "How about another round?"


End file.
